Just a dream
by moonprincessyuna1
Summary: I thought it was just a dream, but what happens when dream become reality.


**Just a Dream**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This is the only time this will be added.**

**Chapter 1**

His hand skimmed over my heated flesh, I managed to gag out a breathed moan. Both of my hands above head press into the mattress with one single hand, and there is no escaping. Deep down know I wouldn't want to. He moans and leans down toward my ear.

"Yield to me…." He commands me with his voice thick restraint and want.

I pick up in the background Selena Gomez - Come & Get It and someone knocking loudly on the doorway.

I groan and roll over to see my dad Charlie walk in.

"Mánadís whats wrong? You never take this long to get out of bed?"

"I had a dream the same for the past two months dad."

Charlie Swan isn't my birth father. He adopted me after my dad and mother passed away. At the time he and Renée were married. Six months after my adoption was finalized Renée left with their baby, Bella and divorced him. He got me. So for the pass 17yrs he raised as his daughter.

"Well maybe it's telling you something."

"Like what dad?"

"Get a boyfriend like your sister Bella."

He laughs as walks out. He's happy to have both his girls living with under the same roof. Bella and I get along for the most part but I don't like her boyfriend Edward Cullen and his family.

Dr. Cullen and his wife I find to be cool as well as Jasper. The rest of them could run away. I got up. Got ready for school, or to see how far can I piss off golden boy. It is also picture day for the seniors. My last one. Dad wants me in a dress. So I'm going to put on my velvet diva dress in black.

It's low v neck and sleeveless I put on my black thong. The dress is a little tight around the bust, but it made it look like I was wearing a strapless push up bra. I put on my black velvet scalloped heels.

I finish getting ready for school. Grab my bag and keys. I saw golden boy sitting by his car.

"Good morning Miss Swan. You look absolutely breath taking. I never knew you to dress like a lady?"

"I guess Mr. Cullen you would know." I smile lightly and walk over to my jeep.

I got to school parking lot in my spot. I saw Jasper was by himself. He and I became good friends.

Well best friends when that pixie bitch left him for another man. He opens my door and helps me out.

"What is this I see? Mánadís in a dress?"

"Shut up cowboy, so one more month before graduation."

"Mánadís where are you planning to attend college?"

"Southern University at Shreveport Louisiana Jasper. Why are you asking this?"

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No, but I have a month to find something."

"I have a place little outside Shreveport Louisiana if want to stay there. I was planning on giving you a few things for graduation."

Before I can ask what is up. The bell rings, Jasper helps me stand up and walks me to me class.

All I need is to sit in this hell hole for one more hour and I can leave to take my last school picture. I watch the class do there class work. I will be done with school after today. The class bell rings. Time to go take my silly picture and go home. It didn't take long for me to have my picture taken. I walk to my locker for the last time to clean it out. Just as I shut my locker I see Edward standing there.

"Well I might have to give up Bella for more of a high class lady."

I gave him a gross look and grad my stuff walk away from him. I turn to look back at him and smile.

"Why would you give up on Bella, who acts and behaves more like a lady than I do?"

I put my stuff in the back of my jeep. I took one last look around. This has been my home for the last 17years. I was born on first beach. That's where I lost my mother. This forest is where I lost my father. In fewer then 12 hours I'll be leaving this place to start to find my path in life.

I went to the driver side door. Jasper was there with his hand out waiting for my keys. I gave him my keys and went to climb into passenger side and got in.

"I called my friend Eric Northman. We own a bar together and left him a massage he will call when he gets up."

"Jasper why are you doing this without talking to me first."

He stops outside my house helps me out, and told me to go get changed. I quickly change into a black tank top and jeans. I hear a knock at the door.

"It's all right Jazz I'm dressed."

Jasper walks in with boxes and big manila envelope in hand.

"To answer your question in the jeep Mánadís. It's your to keep safe. I think you'll like Eric and he'll like you. Eric Northman is a vampire. He sleeps by day and up at night."

"Wait, like the ones that came out of the coffin last month."

"Yes"

I sat there while Jasper packs everything and puts in the jeep.

"Mánadís" I look at Jasper.

"I'm coming with you to Shreveport. To show your new home."

"Alright than when do you want to go?"

"I would like to take off before Bella and Edward get home." I nod and went down stairs and saw my dad.

"All packed up kiddo?"

"Yes, dad"

"Alright, Mánadís when you leave this place don't return. I'll send you your high school diploma. I fear if you return it will be your death. Don't fear the unknown."

I nod and give my dad a hug one last time. I walk out to my jeep and Jasper sitting in the driver seat again. I get in as soon as I had my seat belt on. He takes off.

"It shouldn't take us more than a day and 17 hours many be more to get Shreveport Louisiana."

"Alright"


End file.
